More than One Friendly Ghost in Town
by Austin-Keith
Summary: Sam accidentally wishes Danny's memory and powers away because of Desiree. However, she's unaffected thanks to the specter deflector. How will she handle this new crisis?
1. Chapter 1

In a city named Amity Park, a young teen named Danny Fenton and his best friend, Tucker Foley, are gawking at a large truck/SUV. They are gawking over its chrome wheels, huge engine, interior space, and other things that guys like. Sam Manson, they're female best friend, is more concerned about things such as the environment. "Seats made of owl leather, interior wood paneling from the Amazon rainforest, 12 gallons to the mile? This thing is an environmental nightmare!" she cried after looking at the sticker on the window.

She wanted Danny to destroy the vehicle, but nothing she tried worked. She walked off in disgust. Under her breath she wished someone would destroy the trucks. Desiree, a wish granting ghost, hears her and grants the wish. A giant cow from a nearby restaurant comes to life and begins destroying the truck. Danny and Tucker try to protect one and are covered in milk. However, Danny goes ghost and is able to defeat the cow.

On their way to school, they pass a billboard for the movie Trinity of Doom, which comes out on Friday. The movie is a battle between Sam's three favorite female movie monsters. She excitedly informs the boys that she's already bought tickets for Friday night. Suddenly, a popular girl named Paulina walks up and invites them to her party, saying that she's inviting Tucker and Sam so that Danny will come, and she's inviting him in hopes that the ghost boy will show up.

The boys manage to convince Sam to let them go, instead of going to the movie. As they walk off, Sam unintentionally wishes something would happen to Paulina so the party would be cancelled. Desiree hears her and grants the wish. During the day, the three monsters from the movie separately attack Paulina. Danny saves her all three times, but all three monsters say Sam's name. Danny begins to think Sam may be the cause of all this, or at least a part of it. He gets her to wear the specter deflector just in case, protecting her from ghosts.

After school, Danny and Sam end up walking home together. Sparked by a single comment, Danny and Sam end up bickering in a fight, and Sam declares "Danny I swear, some days I wish I'd never even met you!" Eavesdropping, Desiree decides to grant her "wish". However, the specter deflector prevents Sam from being affected.

The next morning, Sam goes to school and tries to apologize to Danny. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he responds. Sam quickly realizes what's wrong, and attempts to tell Danny who she is. He is not convinced. After hearing that a popular girl named Paulina is having a massive birthday party that night where everyone will make a wish during the expected meteor shower, Sam knows what Desiree is planning. Since she grows more powerful with each wish, all those wishes will make her unstoppable.

Sam tries twice that day to get Danny to come with her to his parents' lab and become a ghost again, but to no avail. Knowing time is running short, she makes the decision of her life. She sneaks into the Fenton's backyard when Jack, Danny's father, goes to check the mailbox on the street behind the house. From the yard she sneaks into the house, and down to the deserted lab. She grabs the white and black jump suit that Danny had worn when he went into the portal to the ghost zone, pulls it on, rips Jack's face off the front (XD), places a custom S in its place, and enters the portal. She presses the on button, and it whirrs to life. The portal zaps her as it comes to life, and she is knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam awoke on the floor of the Fenton's lab, which was still deserted. The portal was active, and making noises. She figured that the Fentons would notice sooner or later, so she had to get out. She glanced down to see the now black and white suit on her body. Knowing she had ghost powers, she concentrated and phased out of the lab, flying to her room.

Once she arrived back at her room, she inspected her new appearance. She now had snowy white hair, which she wasn't too horribly happy about since she was Goth. Her eyes were a ghostly green, and she wore the same outfit Danny did, right down to the boots. However, it appeared different because she had a more feminine frame. "I hope I don't regret this…" she said quietly. Then she flew off towards Paulina's-soon to-be-starting party.

She arrived at the party to find Danny and Tucker hanging out on a hill overlooking the party. Without alerting them to her presence, she searched for Desiree. As the meteor shower began, Desiree appeared and started granting wishes. Tucker's many gadgets began attacking him, and Danny was grabbed by plants. "Who the heck wished for evil plants?" he cried. Meanwhile, Sam engaged Desiree.

"Stop right there Desiree!" Sam shouted. "Sam Manson, I see you weren't affected by youtr wish, and you've gained your boyfriend's powers! How unfortunate!Hofgfgfgfgfg" Desiree said. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" Sam shouted angrily. "No matter, you're going to lose anyway!" Desiree shouted. "Try me!" Sam responded. The two engaged in battle, Desiree still granting wishes as she fought. Even though Sam was able to deftly control her ecto beams, and fight just as well as Danny (if not better), the wishes made Desiree overwhelmingly powerful.

Then, Sam realized that Desiree was granting every wish she heard. "I wish Danny and Tucker and their families remembered me!" she said. "So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree exclaimed. When she granted Sam's wish, Danny remembered everything, but he still couldn't go ghost. However, he was able to properly use a wrist ghost ray and the Fenton Thermos. The duo of Sam and Danny was too much, and Desiree was defeated. Now that Desiree was taken care of, Danny turned his attention to Sam.

"Sam, what happened to you?" he exclaimed. "It's a long story, sit down." she said. She changed back to her human form, and the two sat down on the grass. Tucker joined them. "Yesterday, when we fought, I accidentally wished I'd never met you." Sam began, "Desiree granted the wish, so we never met and you lost your powers. I tried to convince you to go down to the lab and get your powers again, but you were too clueless and stubborn to do it." "That's Danny for ya." Tucker said.

"You weren't any help either Tucker." Sam said. Danny chuckled as Tucker groaned. "Anyways, I heard Paulina was having her birthday party tonight, and realized all the wishing would make Desiree all powerful. With you out of the picture, there was no one to stop her, so I took drastic action. I snuck into your house, down to the lab-" "Wait, you snuck into my house?" Danny exclaimed. "Honestly Danny, it's not that hard." Sam said. "I guess you're right there…" Danny said.

"Anyways, once I got into the lab, I repeated the accident, but I pressed the button, not you. Now I have ghost powers instead." Sam finished. "Wow…" Danny said. "Am I the only one here who isn't going to get ghost powers? What kind of racist show is this?" Tucker exclaimed. "Chill out Tuck, when the show ends you'll be mayor anyway." Danny said. "Hey, stop breaking the fourth wall you two!" Sam exclaimed. (XD)

The three friends headed back home, and decided to see if they could get Danny his powers back. They turned off the Fenton Portal, unplugged it, and everything. Then they restored it to the state it was in before the accident. Next, they grabbed another jumpsuit, and Danny put it on. Sam removed Jack's face again, and replaced it with a custom D which she had made. Danny loved it. The accident was repeated, and Danny regained his powers.

With the rest of the night free, the three friends played some Doom together. Thanks to her newfound ghost powers, Sam reclaimed her spot as best Doom player from Danny. It eventually grew late, and the three headed home and went to bed.

Sam, however, couldn't get to sleep. Feeling a little unsure about here ghost powers, she flew up to the top of her house and sat on the edge of the roof gloomily. Danny, figuring she would be feeling such, flew over from his house and joined her. Sitting on the ledge, Sam sighed.

"What's wrong Sam?" Danny asked. "I'm regretting my ghost powers. If I were to tell my parents the truth, they'd hate me. Anyone other than you, Tucker, Jazz, and your stupid parents, no offense, would call me a freak." Sam said. "But you're not a freak." Danny said. Sam looked up at him confusedly. "I can't speak for your parents, but there are a lot of people out there who would idolize you and me for what we do, especially kids." Danny said.

"True, but my own parents would probably disown me, they hate my lifestyle enough already." Sam said, "No one would love me." "That's not entirely true." Danny said, blushing slightly. "What?" Sam asked. "Well, I'd still love you." Danny answered. "You… love me?" Sam said. "I have for a while now, but I was too shy to admit my feelings." Danny replied. "Wow, I never knew…" Sam said, "I love you too Danny, I've also been hiding my feelings." "I guess we don't have to hide them anymore." Danny said with a comforting smile" "Thank god." Sam said. She scooted over next to Danny, who put his right arm around her. Sam leaned her head onto his shoulder, and the two stared up at the moon.


End file.
